Fatal Diseases and Sexual Orientations
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: Luna tells Hermione about a rare sickness she thinks she may have acquired. Hermione tells her that that sickness is love. Hermione/Luna friendship with hints of Ginny/Luna. One-shot.


This is for _SeverusHermioneForever's _**Admitting Their Sexuality **Challenge. I chose the pairing Hermione/Luna. I hope you all like it!(:

Want to hear a secret? I don't own Harry Potter!

**Fatal Diseases and Sexual Orientations**

Luna and Hermione rarely got along well but no one could deny that the bushy-haired Gryffindor was intelligent. If anyone could help Luna figure out what was wrong with her, it would definitely be Hermione

This newly acquired illness of Luna's had been driving her mad all summer. The symptons were quit odd, ranging anywhere from her heart beat suddenly increasing to a bizarre warmth that seemed to gather in the deep pits or her stomach.

It was all quite peculiar!

Luna reached up a hesitant hand and knocked on the glass door to Hermione's train compartment. She wasn't sure where the other two members of the Golden Trio had went, but she was sure glad they were gone at the moment.

Luna had been planning on asking Hermione about her disease when they got to Hogwarts but she just couldn't wait. She wanted to know what was wrong!

What if she had a week to live? A few days? Hours?

What if she could drop dead any minute now?

Luna audibly gulped.

Hermione smiled – albeit the greeting looking just a bit forced – as she got up from the compartment seat and opened the door.

Luna rushed into the compartment, slammed the door behind her and made sure to lock the door behind her. She didn't want anyone walking in on their conversation. Having a life threatening disease was something she would prefer to keep quiet.

"Luna? Is something wrong?" All fake smiles aside, Luna could tell that Hermione was genuinely worried about her. The blonde Ravenclaw almost smiled. It was like having a friend.

"Hermione, I think I might be dieing."

Luna thought it would be best to get straight to the point.

Hermione almost rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that, Luna. Does this have something to do with those fantasy creatures that you believe in?"

Luna's dreamy demenor almost faded completely, her eyes narrowing in anger, "Those creatures are not fantasy! They're real! It's not my fault that you're too narrow-minded to believe in them!"

"What is this about then?" Hermione tried not to let how offended she felt show through. She was smart enough not to believe in silly make believe creatures like nargles or wrackspurts. How Luna got into Ravenclaw, she'd never know.

"I have all these odd syptoms." Luna whispered as she awkwardly clutched her stomach, "I think I have a rare disease."

"Just because you have a disease doesn't mean you're going to die! Maybe it's just an ordinary muggle flu or something?"

Luna shook her head. "No, it's not the flu and I am going to die. I need to write my will and tell my father and -"

Hermoine couldn't help but laugh.

Luna frowned, "Hermione, why are you laughing? Are you happy that I'm going to die?"

She only laughed more, "You're not going to die, Luna! Tell me your symptoms and I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong with you. If not then I promise I'll take you to the infirmary when we get to Hogwarts just to be safe."

"Well, my heart starts pounding and my palms start sweating and sometimes it feels like I can't breath!"

Hermione nodded her head, "Do you ever get this warm feeling? In your stomach?"

Luna nodded feverishly, "All the time!"

A small smile was tugging at Hermione's lips. "Well, you're not dieing."

"So you know what's wrong with me, then?" Luna beamed.

"I think you might be in love."

Luna stared, her lips parting in confusion, "I've never been in love before."

Hermione chuckled, "I can tell. May I ask who your around when these feelings are the strongest?"

Luna thought for a second.

"Well, I did spend a lot of time with the Weasley's this summer."

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm, "You don't love -"

"No, I don't love Ron that way. He's all yours." Luna said bluntly.

Hermione's cheeks flooded with color, "Who is it then?"

Luna thought awhile before cocking her head to the side, "Hermione, can a girl love another girl?"

Hermione choked in surprise, her eyes widening, "Well, yes. It's called being a lesbian."

"Lesbian?" Luna questioned, "That's nice. I think I'm a lesbian."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Well, you asked who I get the symptoms around most. When I'm around Ginny I feel nice inside. When she defends me it makes me feel special, too. It's wonderful."

"Maybe you're just friends?" Hermione had nothing against Luna's new found sexual orientation, she just didn't want her to jump to conclusions.

"I don't think so. It just feels different."

"I'm not sure if Ginny returns your feelings." Hermione admitted awkwardly. With all the boys Ginny's been dating it would be quite a shock to find out she was a lesbian.

"I'm going to go ask her." Luna smiled as she stood from her seat.

Hermione gasped, "You're just going to go ask her if she loves you back in front of all those people she's probably sitting with? Luna, that could be very embarassing for both you and Ginny!"

Luna giggled, "It won't be so bad because I'm not going alone." She reached down and grabbed Hermione's arm, hoisiting her up off the seat, "You're coming with me."

And before Hermione could object, Luna was skipping out the door with their arms hooked together and headed towards Ginny's compartment.


End file.
